Through Worlds, Through Time
by Arabella Silverbell
Summary: Three fifteen year olds, two boys and one girl, get sent to the world of Harry Potter. But unfortunately, they don't know HOW to get back home! However, Dumbledore convinces them to attend Hogwarts until they can return to their world. R/R!
1. The Beginning to All Changes

Through Worlds, Through Time  
  
  
  
By: Arabella Silverbell  
  
  
  
Arabella: The writer here! Just wanting to talk a bit! I'm only writing this, because of the fact that J.K. Rowling is a favorite author of mines (although she's not in the top three..) and I actually daydream about this little story of mines. Well, enjoy the story! AND REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
And also, Emmett Whittaker and Alma Silvers belong to ME! TAKE THEM, AND I WILL SUE! And Jsymel Emmeric is just a name that I sort of own, since one of my friends is named Jsymel, and I made up Emmeric! (Steal it, and I will kill and sue!)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYONE IN THAT STORY!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Prologue - The Beginning to All Changes  
  
  
  
"Look! If you don't participate in this project, I could tell Ms. Srilk about this, and both of you could get F's for this!" the teenage girl of fifteen shouted at the two boys sitting before her. Her black hair was streaked with glittering silver streaks, put up in a twist-and-clip style with a hair-claw, and covering her raven eyes were a pair of silver-framed glasses. She wore a pair of casual black jeans, a spring-green blouse, and a pair of leather platform shoes.  
  
"Alma, we're really trying our best here, but it's just really hard to keep our concentration in this heat," a boy of fifteen years said, with the same colored eyes and hair, although tanner in skin color. He wore a pair of khakis and a dark blue t-shirt with a light blue streak across it. He was just a few inches taller than the girl, and he had a certain charm that unconsciously caught a countless amount of girls' heart.  
  
The girl sighed heavily, "That's true; I think I'm being roasted or something. The heat is seriously killing me."  
  
"If only the heat could make you go to your death." the other boy said wistfully, but dramatically. He, too, had black hair, but his eyes had a light brownish color around the black iris. He was a bit shorter than the girl, but not many people noticed it, since they had only noticed his rather dry sense of humor.  
  
The girl glared daggers at him. 'If only looks could kill, he would have been dead a long, long, long time ago,' she thought wryly. "You know, Emmett, it would do you a lot of good, if you can learn to keep that damned mouth of yours shut."  
  
"I would; but it would take the fun out of life," he replied, grinning ear to ear.  
  
"And still, I must be surrounded such idiots," she sighed, rolling her eyes.  
  
The taller of the two teenage boys was chuckling at the two's conversation. They had never gotten along (and probably never will), and they hated the other with a passion, as well as a damned good reason. Alma hated Emmett because he had always gotten on her nerves and provoked her to explode numerous times; while Emmett hated Alma because she had beaten him up countless times. Others could have thought that they both had a secret passion for the other, but he knew that they truly loathed each other with a vengeance. He knew Alma for well over five years, and Emmett for about four years. He knew Emmett liked someone, but it certainly wasn't her. And it was obvious that Alma would kill herself infinite times before she would ever, ever like Emmett of all people.  
  
"Hey, Jsymel, did you finish that drawing yet?" Alma's voice broke through his thoughts and brought him back to reality.  
  
"Oh. yeah, I'm finished," he answered rather flabbergasted at the moment. As he handed the piece of paper to her, their hands touched the other's, he felt his heart beat faster, and not to mention he blushed a light color of red.  
  
"Jsymel? Are you alright? Is the heat seriously getting to you?" she asked, with a worried tone.  
  
Seeing that it could be a way to avoid the real answer and to get out the now empty school library, he answered, "Yeah, I seriously can't stand this heat anymore. I can almost swear that this will become a fatal heat wave."  
  
Alma closed her laptop (yes, she has a laptop, her parents are multi- billionaires!) and sighed. "It's getting late; I'm gonna call Donald to pick me up, do you guys want a ride?"  
  
"In a limousine? Hell yeah!" Emmett exclaimed excitedly.  
  
The other two sighed; this was going to be hell.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Damn it! Donald is fifteen minutes late! He usually isn't." Alma was pacing back and forth, eyebrows locked in a concerned expression.  
  
"Stop worrying, Alma; it makes me worried, too," Jsymel sighed, eyeing the girl carefully.  
  
"But I can't help it! I'm worried that something's happened to him!" she said, close to biting her own nails.  
  
All three of them were standing outside school campus, waiting for Alma's driver to pick them out. Unfortunately, the driver, as known as Donald, was fifteen minutes late, which resulted in making Alma worried to no end.  
  
"I'm going to the vending machine; want anything?" Jsymel asked warmly.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Right behind you, man!" Emmett's voice followed.  
  
But before the two boys got any farther than five steps, a human sized portal opened in front of them and swallowed the both of them up. The dark- haired girl heard them, and attempted to go to their aid, but was too late. She was almost about to be swallowed up by the portal, until a feminine figure flew in on the scene.  
  
She had long, wavy, black hair, with tinges of blue. Her eyes were like the moon, white with hints of a light yellow. She was only clothed in a spotless and sleeveless white robe, covering the tips of her toes, edged in a mesmerizing shade of black. Her large, feathery wings were shaped exactly like an angel's, but the color was a black, contrasting greatly with her robe.  
  
She tapped her golden staff on the ground twice: the first time, the portal froze; the second, the girl fell unconscious.  
  
"Geez, I can't believe Heaven won't let us bring my own daughter and their sons up there.... Well, I'll show them...." she muttered darkly.  
  
She kneeled down besides Alma and stroked her cheek lightly. "If I could overrule Heaven, I would have brought you up here so quickly...." she said in resignation. "But since I can't, I'll bring you to another world that will shield you from Heaven for a while and help you learn a few things that are somewhat close to your true culture."  
  
She picked up the girl, as if she was as light as a feather, and walked towards the portal. Her eyes glowed mystical shade of silver and the portal unfroze. The full force of it pulled the girl straight out of her arms, and the woman sighed. "If I only didn't have to resort to this......"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Damn it! How come we had to disappear into a damned portal and land on the ground?!?! This is seriously pissing me off!" Alma ranted, furious with rage, brushing the dirt off her clothes.  
  
"You think you're pissed?!? You landed on me! Not the ground!" Emmett growled out, glaring at the girl.  
  
"Guys, calm down, it's not that big of a deal, is it?" Jsymel said, attempting to calm the two down.  
  
"YES, IT IS!"  
  
All three of them had fell onto the ground in nowhere, according to the two aggravated interrupted students and one rather unruffled boy.  
  
"Jesus! I can't believe this has to happen to me! I mean like, couldn't I have sent to Paris?!" she fumed, stamping back and forth.  
  
"I think we should go see what's around here," Jsymel said, recovering his backpack as the others had before. "You two coming?"  
  
The other two scrambled after him, and after half an hour of walking in no direction, they found themselves looking at a huge lake, and beside it, was a high mountain. On top of it was a gigantic castle with many a towers and turrets.  
  
Alma frowned a bit, and said thoughtfully, "Hmm... wait a minute, this looks extremely familiar for some reason...." Suddenly, her face turned pale. "Emmett, you're going to hate me for what I'm going to say next, but.... We're at Hogwarts!"  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Arabella: *hugging Alma, Emmett, and Jsymel* I just love all of you people! *eyes Emmett* Well, perhaps not you... since you seriously get on my nerves in reality....  
  
  
  
Alma: *pissed off* You think you got it bad?!? I'm going to be living in the same dorm as he is!!! It's going to be complete and utter hell!  
  
  
  
Arabella: *shrivels away*  
  
  
  
Akutenshi no Shimetsu (She's my property! Mines! Take/Steal her and you will face DEATH!!!!) : *glares* Alma, you're Arabella's muse. You're supposed to help her think of ideas that will eliminate him in reality that will work for you in the world of muses....  
  
  
  
Arabella: Akutenshi! Take care of the rest for me! *snoozes in Souma Yuki's arms*  
  
  
  
Akutenshi no Shimetsu: *rolls eyes* Kami-sama.... Can't she stop sleeping in the arms of Souma Yuki...?  
  
  
  
Arabella: *wakes up; glares* I can! But he's way comfier, available, and better than anyone else! I mean like, Eriol plays tricks on others when I'm asleep! Yamato is still being punished for being married to that bitchy Sora! (*faraway voice* It's not my fault....!) I charged Takeru with the job of keeping Daisuke away from Hikari! Ryo is still attempting to romance Ruki! Jenrya is keeping Terriermon in order! Chiaki is with Maron right now, and Access is with Finn. (Not that I blame either one of them.) And Noin was trying to romance you! (*Akutenshi no Shimetsu blushes*) Ferio with Fuu, Eagle and Lantis with Hikaru. Artemis with Luna, Helios with Chibi-Usa. Sakataki is with Kyoko, and Hizuki is here, but I sent him to work on some of my projects. Souma Akito is commanding everyone around; Shigure is bothering my other muses; Hatori is trying to cure the wounds of Kyo and Hatsuharu (they were fighting.); and Momiji was unavailable. So, Yuki was the only one there!  
  
  
  
Akutenshi no Shimetsu: *sweatdrops* You talk too much.... Anyways, R/R! 


	2. Albus Dumbledore

Through Worlds, Through Time  
  
  
  
By: Arabella Silverbell  
  
  
  
Arabella: *smiles* I'm so happy! RosesWine reviewed! She reviewed it! (Although I asked her to read it.... coughcough) And because she did, I'm dedicating this chapter to her! *grins*  
  
And also, Emmett Whittaker and Alma Silvers belong to ME! TAKE THEM, AND I WILL SUE! And Jsymel Emmeric is just a name that I sort of own, since one of my friends is named Jsymel, and I made up Emmeric! (Steal it, and I will kill and sue!)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYONE IN THAT STORY!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One - Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
It was a while before Emmett would stop screaming, and by then, Alma and Jsymel had already stuck their finger in their ears to shut out his screaming.  
  
"WHY?!? WHY DO I HAVE TO BE CURSED LIKE THIS?!? WHY?!? WHY THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER?!?" he screeched horribly loud.  
  
(A/N: I've got nothing against Harry Potter at all (or why would I be writing this fic?), it's Emmett's fault for not liking Harry Potter, not mines. He hated it before I even met him....)  
  
Alma suddenly towered over Emmett, her eyes showing her wrath if he didn't quiet down soon. "Emmett... if you don't shut that accursed mouth of yours, I will make you face the bloody depths of hell...."  
  
Jsymel could only sweatdropped, as he watched Alma's temper rise higher and higher.  
  
"Oy! What are yeh younglings doing here?" a voice barked loudly.  
  
All three of them turned in the direction of the voice, despite the fact that they were still rather deranged after the transport from their world to the world of Harry Potter.  
  
The man was rather large, bigger than an average human, but definitely smaller than the giants wizards saw. His face was framed by lengthy mass of black hair that was followed by a long beard. His eyes shone out like dark stars in the blue sky.  
  
"Well? Are yeh going to stand there the whole day? Yeesh! I might as well just take yeh all to Professor Dumbledore," he muttered darkly. "Come along now."  
  
The three followed along silently, until the man finally broke the silence by saying, "My name's Hagrid, what's yehs?"  
  
Surprisingly, Alma replied pleasantly, "I'm Alma Silvers; my companions are Jsymel Emmeric and Emmett Whittaker. Jsymel's the taller one, and Emmett is the shorter one, who screamed and got your attention."  
  
"Alma!" Emmett was fuming (a rather obvious observation), and tackled the girl.  
  
Unfortunately for him, she dodged him swiftly, as if it was second nature to her. He continued to strike at her, but she blocked with her arm, an emotionless expression stuck upon her face. The girl snaked through the boy's guard, bringing her face right in front of his. And she smirked. With a spectacular kick from Alma, Emmett flew back several feet, pain etched into his face.  
  
"Emmett, that will be a warning not ever to attack me. And mind you, that was only a warning." And she continued to walk up to the castle, as gracefully as ever, and utterly unscathed.  
  
"Gallopin' Gorgons! Remind me to never get on her bad side!" Hagrid muttered, eyes wide. He then caught up with her and began talking with her once more.  
  
Jsymel, who was a very good friend (to either gender), helped Emmett up, and said, "I told you this before, and I'll say it again: Stop messing with Alma, it'll only get you hurt. And since I'm warning you, here's another tip: Don't act on impulse; think before you act."  
  
"Then how come Alma gets to be like that?" the other boy muttered darkly, trudging up the road as he rubbed various offended spots on his body.  
  
"Because this is Alma Silvers you're dealing with. For some strange reason, whenever she acts on impulse, it's what she should do," he replied, raking through his black hair with his hand. "But I gotta ask you, where did you learn all that martial arts moves?"  
  
"Hey! I think even snails and turtles are faster than you are! Come on! I'm not going to wait all day!" Alma's voice came, making Emmett twitch.  
  
"Learned it all in a class I took. Wanted to kick Alma's ass" was his answer.  
  
"What about you, Alma? Where did you learn all that?" Jsymel asked, just reaching the doors of the castle.  
  
The girl just shrugged in reply. "My mother insisted that I learned self- defense, and I had to. Then, a few summers ago, my mother sent me to a dojo in Japan to improve my martial arts. You won't believe how many bruises and broken bones I got."  
  
"Come on now, yeh all need to meet Professor Dumbledore," the man-giant grunted, opening the doors.  
  
They were led through corridors and hallways, until the three were thoroughly lost, and they stopped in front of an extremely hideous stone gargoyle.  
  
"Sugar Quill!" Hagrid called out. Then the gargoyle leaped up from its spot, while the wall behind it divided into two. There, was a spiral staircase that was moving calmly upward. They all stepped onto it, and upward they went, as the wall closed. They continued to rise up, in circles, and waiting above, was a shining oak door, with a brass griffin knocker.  
  
They all stepped off the staircase when they were all at the top, and the large man rapped upon the door. It opened noiselessly, and the three followed behind him, silently examining the sights before them.  
  
It was a great and beautiful room, with many pictures of rather old people, who were dozing in the framework. But what had caught their eye was a certain picture of three angels: one female, standing in the middle proudly, and the other two were male, on the side smiling.  
  
Suddenly a loud calling of a bird came to their ears, and on a golden perch, was a beautiful crimson phoenix, the size of a swan. It had a shinning golden tail and luminous talons, gripping the perch.  
  
Alma, having fallen for the phoenix's beauty, walked to the perch, and began to stroke the bird. "You're beautiful..." she said softly. "Just like Rebel back home...."  
  
Astonishingly, the phoenix began to nudge her with his head, provoking her to giggle.  
  
"It seems like Fawkes likes you as much as you like him," commented a light voice.  
  
They all turned to face the speaker, who was standing in front of the door that they were about to enter through, if not for Alma. He was wearing half- moon glasses, and had fluid silver hair, mustache, and beard.  
  
"Professor, I had found them near the lake, screaming about something," Hagrid began. But Dumbledore cut him off with a wave of his hand. "I think that the children might be able to explain, after all, I think we should hear it from their prospective," he interrupted calmly.  
  
Emmett, who was still bewildered about being transported to the world of Harry Potter, began to rant loudly. "I WAS JUST BEATEN UP BY ALMA, MY WORST ENEMY IN THE WORLD! AND IN THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER, NOT TO MENTION! - "  
  
Both Alma's and Jsymel's eyes widened at the same time, and as if they rehearsed it, the girl leapt in front of Emmett, while the other covered his mouth.  
  
Jsymel whispered harshly into the other's ears, "You idiot! We might be in the world of Harry Potter, but we don't know exactly what time we're in! This might be a fantasy universe, but if we alter this timeline, we might as well be dead!"  
  
Luckily, no one overheard his lecture, because the dark-haired girl started to explain (with a rather loud volume, to muffle his little speech), "Professor, he's Emmett Whittaker, the other guy's Jsymel Emmeric, and I'm Alma Silvers. What he's trying to say is that, we're not from around here at all. And we all would like to be transported back home. So, please, if it's not too much trouble, could you use your wand and send us back?"  
  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in amusement, and said, "You say that you are not from around here at all, but you know of magic and wands?"  
  
She could only grin and reply with "Let's just say that I am knowledgeable about many things."  
  
"Ah, a prestigious student, aren't you?" the silver bearded man responded jokingly. "I would send you back, Miss Silvers, but unfortunately, since I know not of where you had originated from, I cannot send you back. However, since it is getting rather late, I suggest I show you to dinner and bed."  
  
And he was right; the scene outside the window was showing growing darkness and both Emmett's and Jsymel's stomachs were growling very audibly.  
  
"I think my companions agree with you very much, Professor."  
  
"If so, then Hagrid, please do escort the guests to the guest bedrooms."  
  
"Yes, Headmaster." And he led the children out of the room.  
  
Dumbledore stayed in the room, looking at a certain painting on the wall, containing one female angel and two male angels. When one looked at the picture enough, it looked like it was a real scene, not a painting.  
  
The woman had remarkable black hair, and yet sometimes, in showed hints of blue. Her eyes were like tiny versions of the moon, same in color. And in her sleeveless white robe, it was obvious that she was truly an angel. However, her wings were in the shade of raven black, contrasting with her robe. She looked fierce and aggressive, but one could almost see the kindness and compassion in her eyes.  
  
On her left, was a tall, magnificent young man, his metallic green eyes clashing with his long, silver hair, gathered into a ponytail. His black clothing, consisting of a turtleneck sweater and pants, was rather unusual with his white angel wings. His face showed friendliness and easiness, as well as seriousness.  
  
And last, on the female's right, a man with straight shoulder length black hair and eyes, the exact color of the sky, was grinning widely. He wore a white robe, cuffed at both his wrists and neck. And clearly, he seemed very friendly and forthcoming.  
  
"Just like you said, Artemis.... And I must say, she looks just like you.... But what am I to do with them now?" he trailed off, muttering to himself.  
  
"Wait for summer vacation to end, Professor Dumbledore," answered a female voice.  
  
He turned to face the speaker, and smiled softly. "Artemis... dear friend... I thought I wouldn't see you for a long time."  
  
Artemis looked exactly like the woman in the picture, except that she seemed more mature. "As did I, Albus, but it is time for them to ascend, and Heaven wouldn't allow me to bring them up. Also, if they didn't learn some sort of magic in the time of a mortal year, they will be forever banned from the Realms. And I really didn't want them to lose this chance.... Forgive me, Albus... but I truly need your help."  
  
"Anything, dear friend."  
  
The angel took a deep breath and said, "I want them to stay here for a year; they will be out of reach of the Head Council and Heaven. And besides, they will be under your guidance, so I need not worry so much. And you don't need to be concerned about money, because I have their accounts at Gringotts. And I've already thought of everything else, too. They can stay at the Leaky Cauldron, until the school year starts again, with the money I've provided them at Gringotts."  
  
"You certainly did think of everything, Artemis dear.... But does the others approve?" he inquired softly.  
  
She ran her fingers through her hair, as she replied quietly, "I know for sure that Aeolus won't mind at all; after all, Hogwarts is the next best place for Jsymel after Heaven. But Dionysus... that's a whole other problem...."  
  
She sighed heavily, and continued. "Dionysus will go berserk when he finds out his son is here. And in a fit of rage, he'll probably try to murder me.... Gods above, help me."  
  
"Then let's hope that you tell him at a good time," Dumbledore comforted warmly. "And though I may be a character in a book to you, Lady Artemis, I shall give to them the best guidance I can possibly give."  
  
Artemis could only smile kindly in response, and hand to him three keys. "Here are their keys for their Gringotts accounts, Albus. And do take care." And she just disappeared, in a shower of lights.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Arabella: So... what do you think (truthfully)?  
  
  
  
Alma: *reads it* Oh, come on! You should've let Jsymel hit Emmett! It would have lightened up the mood!  
  
  
  
Arabella: Hmmm.... I guess it would have... but it wouldn't really be good to torture my characters, AKA muses.  
  
  
  
Alma: *goes crazy* HELLO?!? I'm being tortured by being in the same story as that... that... that FREAK of a human!  
  
  
  
Akutenshi no Shimetsu: Stop fighting, you two! If you don't, I'll do the... THING.  
  
  
  
Arabella and Alma: *eyes wide* THAT THING?!?  
  
  
  
Akutenshi no Shimetsu: Yes, THAT.  
  
  
  
Arabella and Alma: *meekly* We'll be quiet.  
  
  
  
Akutenshi no Shimetsu: Good. Please review! Or Arabella won't be happy enough it finish the damned thing. And I repeat, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Get Out Now

Through Worlds, Through Time  
  
  
  
By: Arabella Silverbell  
  
  
  
Arabella: *cries* Autumn Ice reviewed my humble fanfic! Thank you!!! Thank you!!!  
  
And Rosie? "Yeesh" is not your word. It's everyone's word.  
  
And also, Emmett Whittaker and Alma Silvers belong to ME! TAKE THEM, AND I WILL SUE! And Jsymel Emmeric is just a name that I sort of own, since one of my friends is named Jsymel, and I made up Emmeric! (Steal it, and I will kill and sue!)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYONE IN THAT STORY! But I do own Alma Silvers, Emmett Whittaker, Jsymel Emmeric, Artemis, Aeolus, and Dionysus! So... ha!  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter Two - "Get. Out. Now."  
  
  
  
The old silver-haired man watched one awaken boy with a gentle smile tugging at his mouth, and one exhausted boy with a gloomy expression on his face, entering the Great Hall, just as he was discussing with Alma about their future plans.  
  
"So just where exactly were you guys? Were you still on the dream boat?" a certain black-haired teenaged girl drawled loudly.  
  
Emmett only glared at her, and said, "None of your business, Alma."  
  
However, Jsymel, who was a quite a content person, replied, "I was awake already; but he was still complaining about his lack of sleep."  
  
The shorter teenaged boy could only glower at his companion and mutter, "Traitor...."  
  
Professor Dumbledore, who had listened to everything since their conversation began, said, "I think you two should sit down and begin to eat your breakfast as I explain what will happen to you three." The two nodded and sat down, beginning to replenish their stomachs.  
  
"Since I do not know how you came to be here, I cannot bring you back. However, a dear and old friend of mines has helped me discover with a few things that I was not aware of. Like, the fact that this world is actually a book in your world," the silver-bearded professor said quietly.  
  
Emmett dropped his fork in shock, as well as his jaw. Alma's eyes widened and her lips were held tight. Jsymel, who had showed no emotion on his calm face, had managed to say, "And how did your friend come upon that little piece of information, Professor?"  
  
"They have their ways, Jsymel," the professor replied, his eyes twinkling. "And we had discussed that you should attend a school while you are here, and the obvious choice would be Hogwarts. However, since it is still summer, you will go to Diagon Alley and rent rooms at the Leaky Cauldron for the while."  
  
"Professor, there's also the problem of money. We do have some money, but it's only muggle money; and even if we exchanged it, I doubt that it would be enough to rent rooms at the Leaky Cauldron," Alma pointed out.  
  
"But don't you have credit cards or check cards?" Emmett questioned.  
  
The girl only raised her eyebrows at him. "Credits cards and check cards don't exist in the wizarding world, Emmett."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Luckily, that friend of mines was quite generous and gave you these keys to various bank accounts at Gringotts," Dumbledore answered, handing each of the three a golden key. "And I think the amount of money in each of your accounts might probably depend on your family's finances. So, one of you might have more, the other might have less. But it'll get you through the school year for sure."  
  
"Interesting feature," Jsymel commented quietly.  
  
"Anyways, your acceptance letters are right here, you're all going as fifth years, and your list of supplies is here as well," he said, handing out the letters as well.  
  
"But Professor, if we're going to be studying here, I think we are going to need an alibi as to explain why we're studying here. If we were going as first years, then there would be no problem. However, since we're not, I think it might cause trouble," Jsymel said, troubled.  
  
"If only I was younger, perhaps then, I could think up some for you. Since I'm not, I'm afraid I would be of no help to you," Dumbledore replied apologetically.  
  
"Then how about you, Alma? After all, you are our resident drama queen and talented writer. Can't you think of an alibi?"  
  
"Hmm... the only alibi we really need is why we haven't learned any magic yet. So, we could just say that our parents had decided to keep the whole wizarding business away from us until now. But our parents never told us about the reason. And about where we lived and stuff, we don't have to make up an alibi about that," Alma finished, clearly proud of herself with making up the whole thing in such a short time.  
  
"Smartass...." Emmett muttered darkly.  
  
"At least we have an alibi to prevent anyone from sticking their unwanted nose in our business," Jsymel pointed out.  
  
"True."  
  
"It's certainly a simple one, but good enough to keep outsiders from your true identities," Dumbledore said. He cleared his throat, and then added, "But there's also one more thing. While you're here, you are not to speak of our future. Although I am very tempted to know what happens in the future, I cannot allow you to tell me of this. It will certainly affect time itself. Do you understand?"  
  
All three nodded simultaneously.  
  
"Now I have already prepared a transport for you to go to Diagon Alley. It will come in about two hours." And the silver-bearded professor added, smiling, "Now finish enjoying the finer qualities of a Hogwarts breakfast."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"I can't believe it; you only have a backpack carry, and I have a backpack and another bag with my laptop inside, and this is how long it takes you to get off the Knight Bus," the black-haired, silver-streaked girl drawled, rather disgustedly. "You're more pathetic than I thought."  
  
The shorter of the two boys glared at her. "It's not my fault I didn't get enough sleep!"  
  
"You're right. I should blame it on your unconsciousness, and since that's part of your brain, I think I should give it a whack or two to remind it," Alma replied, smirking.  
  
"Alma!" Jsymel frowned at her behavior. "Don't provoke him to fight again."  
  
"The things I try to do for a friend," the girl sighed dramatically. "I can only try, Jsymel. I just can't resist it when he gives me an opening to hit him with."  
  
"Then try your hardest to keep your mouth free of such things."  
  
The three of them were standing in front of a certain wizarding pub in London, the Leaky Cauldron. The tallest one of the three (Jsymel) pushed open the door, and the other two followed, all three of them adjusting their eyes to the dimness of the tavern.  
  
Alma, who was nudged to the front by Jsymel, put on a composed air around her(she is the daughter of a multi-billionaire, why shouldn't she be able to do that?) and stepped up to the bartender, who was standing behind the counter. "Excuse me, my companions and I would like to rent rooms here for until summer vacation ends. Do you have any rooms here?"  
  
The bartender put down the glass he was wiping, and looked up at them. "Would you be Ms. Silvers by any chance?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The toothless wizard stepped out from the counter, and introduced himself, bowing slightly. "I'm Tom, the bartender and keeper of the Leaky Cauldron. Professor Dumbledore had said you three would be coming along this morning; and he requested one room with two beds, and another with one bed. Come along, I'll lead you to your rooms."  
  
They followed Tom up a beautiful wooden stairway that led to a corridor of doors with brass numbers on them, and stopped at the doors with the numbers nine and ten on them.  
  
"Here are your rooms. And some time before you three arrived, your luggage arrived. It's in room nine for you all to sort out. And if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask!" And he left, without another word.  
  
"Our luggage? Dumbledore never said anything about luggage.... Now that it's mention... we don't have any spare clothes to change into!" Emmett told Jsymel suddenly.  
  
He only shrugged in reply. "The problem will be fixed, I know that for sure."  
  
Alma, who was impatient to find out which room was hers and her luggage, opened the door of room nine and entered the room, not caring at all whether the boys were going to come in or not. Inside the room, was one seemingly comfortable bed, a full-length mirror, a wardrobe, an oak writing desk with a plush chair to go along with it, a handsomely polished coffee table, three one-seater plush chairs, and four suitcases.  
  
However, the only thing that she noticed was the bed; she practically flung herself onto the bed and began to jump on it.  
  
The two teenaged boys could only stand there and stare at the girl jumping on her bed.  
  
  
  
(Author's Note: I have a strange obsession with jumping on my bed.... *pats my broken wrist; pops some painkillers in my mouth*)  
  
  
  
Finally, she composed herself enough and jumped from the bed to the ground.  
  
Clearly happy (since she had that unmistakable look of bliss upon her face), she announced, "This is my room!"  
  
"I think we can all comprehend that, Alma dearest," was Jsymel's reply.  
  
Alma, ignoring Jsymel's reply, walked towards the suitcases and dragged the two biggest ones out. "These are mines!"  
  
Emmett glared at her. "How do you know those are yours? It doesn't have your name on it."  
  
"Well, it has my stuff in it. See?" And inside the first suitcase was packed full with clothes and some everyday essentials. The other suitcase was barely one-fourth full. It had only contained a few pens, one or two lead-pencils, a whole lot of lead, some erasers, and a small stack of big autumn-colored journals.  
  
He could only scowl at the beyond happy girl and drag out one of the suitcases and took a peek inside. "This one's mines, Jsy. The other one must be yours."  
  
"Okay; and we'll go to our room now, okay?" Jsymel winked at Alma, who shot him a look of thankfulness. "Come on, Emmett. Let's go." And he pulled his suitcase out, with Emmett following him.  
  
And Alma locked the door, to peacefully relax in her wonderfully furnished paradise.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Emmett banged on the door for the tenth time and receiving no answer from the person inside. "Damn it, Alma! When the hell are you going to answer the damned door?!" he shouted, rather loudly, attracting attention from Jsymel.  
  
"What are you doing, Emmett? You know that she's going to murder you if you're disturbing her; so why bother her at all?" he asked, coming out from their room.  
  
"Hello? Haven't you noticed? Her room is the center of entertainment! She has the coffee table, the plush chairs, and the writing desk! It's our right to be in there! And since she won't open the door for us, then I'll open the door for her," he replied slyly.  
  
The taller one's face paled a bit. "You're not going to do what I think you're doing, right?"  
  
He brought out a box from his pocket. "Picklocks," he grinned proudly. He picked one out and began his operation.  
  
"I'm telling you, man. Don't do it. She is going to murder you!" he whispered harshly.  
  
"It technically is her fault! She's locking us from the room!" The door made a clicking sound, and Emmett twisted the door handle.  
  
Jsymel could only stand in the hallway, knowing what would happen if anyone entered her room when she had locked the door. And it was not pretty at all.  
  
Emmett looked both ways before entering Alma's room. He needed to be careful, not be kicked out of her room and be beaten up mercilessly.  
  
However, what he saw next was not what he expected at all. Alma was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, with a giant towel wrapped around her. Her hair was still dripping wet, but her eyes blazed with fury.  
  
"Get. Out. Now." Were the only words able to come out of her mouth.  
  
And he ran like hell.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Alma: *twitching*  
  
  
  
Arabella: *edging away from Alma*  
  
  
  
Akutenshi no Shimetsu: *follows her*  
  
  
  
Alma: *screaming* YOU HUMILIATED ME!!!  
  
  
  
Arabella: *covers ears* Please review! 


End file.
